I'll Always Love You
by Shenny G. Potter
Summary: Bwahaha! CHAP 7 UP Sorry for the long wait - I've been busy and having too many ideas so I didn't know which to put but I hope you like this chap! Forgive me if it sucks! -
1. The Truth

Warning: don't read this if you are a sensitive Ron/Hermione supporter or a BIG sensitive Ron fan, k? There is minor (as in as small as an ant, no, sorry as small as a spider) Ron bashing.  
  
Disclaimer: HP is not mine, what else should I say?  
  
Chapter one: The Truth  
  
A dark figure entered the dimly lighted room  
  
"You said you wanted to tell me something, what is it?" the dark figure asked the girl who was covered by the shadows  
  
"Ron, I-I'm p-pr-regnant and.i-it's ours." the girl told the dark figure who'd identified as Ron  
  
"Wha-?! No way!!! There must be some kind of mistake here Hermione!!!" Ron screamed at the girl who's recognized as Hermione  
  
"Ron, this baby is ours. Aren't you even the least bit happy?" Hermione questioned looking sad  
  
"No way I'm not taking that kind of responsibility!!! I'm leaving! And don't even think for a second that I'm going to marry you or even support the baby for that matter!!!" Ron said that leaving Hermione behind crying and whispered to Ron  
  
"I thought you loved me."  
  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
Harry was passing by the room where Hermione and Ron had just been talking in. A little later he saw Ron coming out  
  
"Hey how are you two love birds doing?" he said in a rather sarcastic voice than a teasing one.  
  
Flashback:  
  
He had grown to love Hermione little by little after that rumour of the two of them being lovers. At first he was kind of annoyed because he had a major league crush on Cho but later he found out that she's still grieving over Cedric and he felt used, plus he started to mature, thinking crushes never last.  
  
And started to realize that Hermione was changing into a really nicer, kinder, more dedicated, friendlier and not to mention good- looking person (let's just say that Hermione has become on of the most good- looking person in Hogwarts since 5th year, she now has her hair straight with curls at it's lower portion, her big bucktooth teeth have become normal sized and straight, and she's got a gorgeous body). Oh yes, she's changed; she's not the bossy, arrogant and snobbish Ms. know-it-all that he once knew.  
  
When they were in sixth year Harry found it as the perfect time to ask Hermione to be his girlfriend. But then Ron does it first and Hermione just had to say yes.  
  
Harry wanted to make Hermione jealous by flirting with Ginny, Ginny didn't really mind at first because she always liked Harry ever since she met him but she found someone else. Last day of school for the 7th years came that's the time Ron said to Hermione that they had to commit their love for each other "physically".  
  
Hermione found out she was pregnant a few weeks later.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"I don't care!!! I've got a good future ahead of me and I'm not ruining it! I'm leav-"  
  
"So what about Hermione? Are you just going to leave her and your baby alone? No forget about the facts now, what if you DID use protection, was she just going to be another girl you've laid?!" Harry snapped at Ron  
  
"Harry, please understand.I don't want to be a father, I don't like responsibilities and I have a great opportunity to become successful. That's why I'm packing and leaving after graduation."  
  
"But Ron!" Harry couldn't do anything anymore, Ron just ran away  
  
'Some lover he is, I guess I better see if 'Mione doin' fine.' Harry entered the room seeing Hermione sitting on the floor crying so hard as if she were a little child who just lost his/her toy.  
  
Harry went near her and hugged her tightly.  
  
"Hermione, it's alright. I'm sure some other guy will come.and he'd love you no matter what." Harry started as he stroked his hand through her hair  
  
"Yeah like who?" replied Hermione still crying  
  
'Someone like me' Harry silently thought and then said  
  
"Listen Hermione, there are still people who'll be there for you. Your family, friends and other people who are thoughtful enough to help a lovely young lady and her kid." Harry stopped to see Hermione stunned at the statement he said, looking deeply in her chestnut coloured orbs.  
  
'Lovely he just called me lovely. Does that mean he loves me?' Hermione shook her head mentally and scolded herself 'Hermione! Shame on you! How could you think like a pathetic loser?! It's just a compliment and he just feels sorry for you, that's all. You're just his friend remember? You were nothing more and never will be.'  
  
"Hermione, Hermione is something wrong?" Harry said at the same time waving his hand in front of Hermione's face  
  
"Uh-what?! Oh yeah! Harry I'm fine" Hermione replied as she started to walk out of the room all of a sudden and stated "I better just find a place now while I still have the chance to get away"  
  
Harry grabbed her hand, shook his head and replied  
  
"No, you're staying with me"  
  
"What do you mean?  
  
"You don't need to find a place anymore, after graduation you'll live with me."  
  
"But Harry you're staying with the Dur-"  
  
"Not anymore I now have a house of my own." Harry said  
  
"What about Ginny?" Hermione questioned  
  
"What about her?" Harry asked back  
  
"I-I-I thought you two have been lovers since you defeated Voldemort on our 6th year" Hermione stuttered at the same time looking down to hide her pinkish face from Harry and fiddling with her thumbs.  
  
"Whatever made you think that I love Ginny that way? I only love her as a friend and nothing more. Anyway, she has Draco with her now (A/N: I couldn't help but put a D/G moment here! =3)" Harry smiled  
  
"Then, who stole you heart?" Hermione questioned Harry in a teasing voice.  
  
"I can't tell you." He turned away hiding his red face  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"I just can't, well technically yes I CAN but I wont." He said sternly and stuck his tongue out playfully  
  
"Come on give at least one hint! Do I know her?" she pleaded. And he couldn't resist her puppy dog eyes and her adorable pout.  
  
"Oh alright, I give up! You're close with her, I'd say a bit TOO close. She goes with you wherever you go." Harry ended  
  
'She could be Lavender or Parvati' Hermione thought thinking Harry was using a figure of speech when he said "wherever you go"  
  
"Well that's not important as of the moment. What's important is you get better until you deliver the baby, alright?" Harry said as he put his hand on Hermione's shoulder as a sign of comfort.  
  
"Now we better get some shut-eye, tomorrow's graduation day. Wouldn't want Ms. Valedictorian collapsing when she gives her speech just because her boyfriend left her and couldn't sleep anymore, now would we?" Harry joked and gave Hermione a soft noogie as she giggled  
  
"Come on Herm, I'll bring you to your room, alright?"  
  
'He's so sweet. I bet the girl who'd get to marry him or even get to be his girl at the least would be very lucky. I wish Ron were more like him.' Hermione thought dreamily and then thought again  
  
'No! I should get over him and listen to Harry's advice.' Then they reached her room  
  
"Goodnight beautiful, sweet dreams" Harry said and later kissed Hermione on the forehead  
  
"See you tomorrow!" Harry said before leaving Hermione  
  
'He is just too good to be true' Hermione thought as she entered her room she saw Lavender and Parvati with very mischievous faces  
  
"So your cheating on Ron now aren't you?" Parvati asked  
  
"No, we just broke up." Hermione replied  
  
"So I can have him now, that is, if your alright with it Herm?" Lavender questioned  
  
"Sure, but word of advice, he's just another playboy. Never loyal to the girl he committed his love to. I guess he changes girls like he changes his clothes everyday and I was an exception only because I was his best friend" Hermione said looking down  
  
"Oh man and I thought he was a charming gentleman. Well, hey at least there is Seamus." Lavender muttered under her breath  
  
"A good choice, I'm sure he'll take good care of you" Hermione smiled softly  
  
"Hey girls how 'bout a slumber party when we go back to the muggle world? Just the three of us, at my place." Parvati blurted out surprisingly  
  
"I'm game" Lavender beamed  
  
"Herm, how bout you?" Parvati and Lavender questioned together  
  
"I don't know.I better ask Harry" Hermione answered with a look of worry pasted on her face  
  
"How come? Oh I see" Lavender grinned  
  
"Ooh.so is the hottest guy around your boyfriend now?" Parvati teased  
  
"It isn't what you think it is, I mean he told me I'm going to be under his care until I can find the one who right for me. Well, at least that's what he told me.I hope he would keep his promise." Hermione said at the same time trying to hide the blush on her face from the other girls  
  
"I think we should sleep now cause it's getting late and I'm really, really sleepy" Hermione faked a yawn, trying to change the subject so she wont get busted. And then fell into a deep sleep.  
  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
A/N: I revised it! I hope it's a bit better than the last one. =) 


	2. Preparations

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and co. is and never will never be mine. =(  
  
A/N: THANK YOU ALL!!! For all the reviews. I'm so touched some of you people love my story. But sorry for all those long paragraphs I luv yuz all!  
  
Chapter Two: Preparation  
  
Girl's Dormitory  
  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
Hermione woke up and herd her stomach growling  
  
'Man, I sure could use some sandwiches.' Hermione said she looked at her watch  
  
'6:00 a.m. better wake up the girls to get ready only have, 2 hours to go' Hermione thought then later shook Lavender and Parvati at the same time saying  
  
''Hey girls time to get up.'' Lavender woke up instantly, but Parvati was still sleeping with some saliva falling from her mouth Hermione and Lavender rolled her over the bed fell and she shouted in a very cranky voice  
  
''HEY! WHATCHA DO THAT FOR?!''  
  
''You wouldn't get up Parvati'' Lavender exclaimed  
  
''What time is it anyway?'' Parvati asked  
  
''Oh we still have a lot of time you know, it's still 6:05'' Lavender said  
  
''Crap! I better get our robes from that dress shop in Diagon Alley and we it'll take ages to get there! (A/n: I really don't know how long the trip from Hogwarts to Diagon Alley is) I forgot to get them yesterday. Because I was busy watching the latest fashion magazine.'' Parvati lied, actually she was busy drooling over the hot guys passing buy. Hermione and Lavender sweat dropped then hit the back of Parvati's head at the same time.  
  
Hermione seemed to be looking for something in her pocket  
  
''Hey Herm, what are you looking for? How do you expect us to get to Diagon alley within a few minutes?'' Parvati asked worriedly then Hermione pointed to the dust on her palm and said  
  
''Floo powder, let's go to the common room.''  
  
In the Common Room  
  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
"Guys, let me go anyway I was the one who forgot to get them'' Parvati said  
  
'Na-a no way I don't want you to forget them again because of another magazine' Lavender replied and continued "Herm, you better stay here I wouldn't want you to stress yourself out, it might affect the baby"  
  
"But, but-"  
  
"No buts Herm, Lav's right you shouldn't stress yourself out. Just stay here with your 'boyfriend' '' Parvati said  
  
"And who may that be?" Hermione asked  
  
"Honestly Hermione, you think we don't know? Don't you even remember what we said last night? We know you broke up with Ron." Lavender said  
  
"Yes, so?" Hermione asked once again "Then Dean Thomas saw Harry calling you beautiful and so on." Parvati complied  
  
Then Lavender continued "He saw Harry kissing you on the forehead in the common room. After you slept I went down to drink some water and met Dean there he told me everything about it. As I came back I found out Parvati was still awake and told her about the kiss."  
  
"But that was just a friend's kiss come on nothing a friend wouldn't do. Besides, his kiss was on the FOREHEAD!!! Do you even know how it looks like?! It looks like I'm his grandmother or something!!!" Hermione answered blushing furiously  
  
Parvati was laughing at the 'It looks like I'm his grandmother' line  
  
But Lavender noticed the tint of red on Hermione's face and teased her some more  
  
"Ah that's what Katie Bell told Alicia and Angelina about her and Oliver. Look at them now married, lived happily ever after and have a baby girl." (A/n: had to do this sorry if you don't like Oliver paired with another girl.actually I like Oliver/Katie.I dunno why really, I just do)  
  
"Hey how come you know about that, like they're three or four years older than us?' Parvati asked Lavender  
  
Lavender answered "Angelina is a distant cousin of mine and on our great grandmother's birthday a few weeks ago she invited the whole Quidditch Team when she was still in Hogwarts, even Harry was there. And then I saw Katie carrying a baby girl and Oliver put his hand over her shoulder when they were talking to my grandmother, when I asked Angelina about them and she told me the whole thing and that's it. Viola a happy ending."  
  
"Okay enough! Just go get our robes already! PLEASE?!" Hermione begged for she was dying to go to HER graduation, as she always is in any other occasion, on time.  
  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
A/n: REVISED!!! Whether you hate it or like it REVIEW!!! =) 


	3. Bonus Chapter!

A/N: Eh sorry if I updated late. I've been busy lately and my freak teachers are dumping piles of homework, this is only a bonus chapter coz I had a lot of reviews (",) Enjoy! Ooh and I'm using some quotes my friends gave me. For the people who already read the 3rd and 4th chapters this will make things VERY confusing but work with me here, ok? Oh and no decision if Ron's good or bad yet. I'll give until the tenth chapter (If it'll reach that long) maybe.  
  
Bonus Chapter: A Letter for You  
  
'What if I develop feelings for Harry?' Hermione bit her lip 'this isn't happening I shouldn't be thinking like this I mean we're just friends, right?'  
  
She stood up from the common room chair  
  
'Harry, Harry, Harry! Why is it that all I can think about is Harry?'  
  
'I can't love him. I just can't it would be really unfair, he won't be the 'first one' anymore no matter what I do, even though he's been great and all, I still can't. Besides, a relationship with someone else now is too soon'  
  
Then she saw a folded piece of parchment under the couch  
  
"Huh?" she picked it up and saw her name on the paper.  
  
To: Hermione  
  
She opened it and read:  
  
I had a dream last night and you were the last person left. I tried to hide you, but they came to take you away. I tried to wake myself up to stop the pain. I never did, but I want you to know. I died fighting for you  
  
"How.sweet" Hermione blushed as she made the comment and looked at different sides of the paper to see who wrote it but failed miserably. So, she decided to make a reply. She went to her room took a piece of parchment and her quill, and made her reply. She folded the paper and went back down to the common room. Then she decided to put it down under the couch too. Suddenly Lavender and Parvati appeared from the fireplace.  
  
"-cough- This bites -cough-" Parvati whined  
  
Lavender stood up and scolded "Shut up! We wouldn't -cough- have in this mess if -cough- you didn't screw up! -cough-"  
  
The duo looked at their friend who was gawking at them quizzically "What do you two think you're doing?"  
  
"Never mind just go upstairs and change to your robes" Lavender pushed her up while Parvati carried their robes  
  
Harry already in his robes, went down to the common room and sat down the sofa waiting for his friends to finish changing. Then he noticed he stepped on something thus he picked it up "I wonder if this is the letter I lost two weeks ago. I hope she didn't find it yet" but to his amazement he instead found the reply:  
  
Please don't say you died fighting for me. If you die who else would be beside me? You said I'm the only person left. I'm not destined to be alone. I wanna be with you. So, if you die, we'll die together  
  
Hermione  
  
P.S. I don't know who you are but you're really sweet  
  
'yes! She read it and liked it! Wait a minute. So she did find it! Potter you're such an idiot!' he mentally reprimanded himself 'now she could like you with out her knowing that the one she likes is you!'  
  
"This sucks on ice!" he burst out as Neville and Seamus gave the impression of finding Harry as a complete moron when they descended from the boy's dormitory.  
  
"Hey Harry, you alright? You seem to have gotten something you didn't want to mate" Neville said as he perused Harry  
  
"Never mind, let's just go and eat" Harry spat at the two  
  
"Whatever Harry" Seamus replied  
  
"Wait, just go ahead I have. er, SOMETHING to do" Harry notified Neville and Seamus  
  
"Fine pal"  
  
Neville and Seamus made their way to the Great Hall  
  
'What if I kept on doing this? Wouldn't that make things easier? She's uncomfortable around me because she thinks it's her fault, but if I pretended I was someone else she might love me' Harry considered vividly  
  
"Yeah she might." He muttered under his breath. That moment he decided to do something he had not done to Hermione at all.  
  
Become her pen pal.  
  
A/n: Like it? Hate it? Review!!!!!! 


	4. After Graduation…

A/n: Okay, it's been a very long time since I have updated my stories and I am so sorry. It's because of those evil teachers, NOOOOOOO! It's because they give us a lot of projects and homework so I don't have a lot of ideas. Hope you'll like this (",)  
  
Disclaimer: look at the previous chapter will ya? =/  
  
Chapter Three: After Graduation.  
  
Harry was looking for Hermione and finally found her talking and shaking hands with all the professors and their other classmates. "Congratulations Miss Granger" is a phrase you would always hear if you would go near Hermione. And as soon as Hermione spotted Harry looking for something after shooing his fan club away and she immediately said  
  
"May I be excused?"  
  
"Yes you may Miss Granger however be sure to return in no longer that ten minutes."  
  
"Yes Professor McGonagall." Hermione replied to the head of the house where she belonged. She walked past all of the students, who greatly looked up to her, like they where nothing, for all that mattered to her was. Harry.  
  
Harry who found Hermione was now confused, one moment he saw her next thing he knows she's gone. "Shoot, if only Ginny and her fan club of the 'Great Gryffindor Seeker-Harry Potter' just left me alone I could have asked Hermione to dance with me." He muttered under his breath.  
  
Suddenly he felt a pair of gentle hands covering his eyes and a sweet voice whispered to his ear "Guess who?"  
  
"Um, Ginny"  
  
"No"  
  
"Parvati"  
  
"Nope"  
  
"Lavender"  
  
"That's not me"  
  
"Susan Bones"  
  
"Guess again"  
  
"A member of the 'Great Gryffindor Seeker-Harry Potter'"  
  
"Na-ah, give up?"  
  
"Nope, but give me a clue"  
  
"I kissed you on your cheek when we were still in fourth year"  
  
"Really? I don't remember anyone doing that."  
  
"You don't remember" she had sadness in the tone of her voice and put her hands down  
  
"Just kidding you, of course I do, Herm." Harry turned around to see the girl, no the woman he loved.  
  
"Now what was that muttering 'I wish Ginny and her. Uh, what was that again?" Hermione said, as she got confused with her own words.  
  
"Uh, uh, uh, n-n-no-nothing"  
  
"Hmm." She looked at a shaking Harry from head to toe and touched his forehead.  
  
"You don't seem like you have a fever. Now, what are you hiding from me?" She asked suspiciously  
  
"M-m-me h-hide a-anything fro-from y-you? Ho-how did you get an i-idea as crazy as t-that? Y-you know I wouldn't." Harry replied with a red face and later thought  
  
'Oh good one, Potter. Why can't you just say care to dance with me?'  
  
"Potter, I knew you for let's say about seven years and you still think you can hide something from me?" And yet his innocent green eyes could always let him get away with it.  
  
"Oh, all right just call me when you need me, the professors are waiting, bye." She bid him goodbye, which ended with a flying kiss and a wink.  
  
"W-wait" he held her wrist lightly  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Nice speech back there."  
  
'Oh good one Harry James.' Harry thought  
  
"Thanks, Harry. Well, see you"  
  
"Stop!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"C-can you."  
  
"Can I what?"  
  
"Canyoudancewithmetonight?"  
  
"The who the what the when the where the how and the huh?" (A/N: Okaaay. My classmate came up with that.)  
  
"Canyoudancewithmetonight?"  
  
"Put some space in your words, Harry."  
  
'Okay Potter it's now or never.'  
  
"Hermione, c-could I have the next dance?" Now Harry was as red as tomato, as he looked down and waited for an answer, but he stopped shaking.  
  
"Uh-uh um I-I g-guess. B-but I'll have to t-tell the p- professors first." Now she was the one who was shaking.  
  
Hermione went to the professors and asked them if she could be excused.  
  
"Yes Miss Granger you may, but only for the dance there is something we need to talk about. It's about you and for the future of our world." Professor McGonagall told her most respected student.  
  
'Huh? I wonder what the professor talking about now?' She thought as she said  
  
"Thank you, professor"  
  
"Anytime Miss Granger, anytime." McGonagall told her  
  
"So I guess I'll see you later, Miss Granger, oh and may that be in Professor Dumbledore's office." She added  
  
"Yes, professor"  
  
Hermione neared Harry with a blush. "Care to dance, my lady?"  
  
"Why of course, dear lad."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"I know Harry just trying to make you look young"  
  
"You know I'm older than you by exactly a month and eighteen days."  
  
"Okay fine, whatever."   
  
Harry warned Hermione before they danced "Uh, Herm, I have to tell you I'm not that good at dancing."  
  
"Don't worry I'll teach you." Hermione reassured him.  
  
"Just Follow me, and a one two three step. Ouch!" After Harry stepped on Hermione's foot they bumped into another couple that glared at them.  
  
"Sorry, Herm. Look, maybe dancing just isn't my thing, so I'm sorry I brought you on the dance floor and just humiliated you in front of everyone." But she held his arm and led him back to the dance floor  
  
"Wait, Harry. Come on it's all right I don't expect you to be good right away. You just started, and we both know it takes time to learn some things. Okay?"  
  
"Well, I g- guess."  
  
"Here, let's start one, two, three. And one, two, three" Harry was starting to get this dancing right  
  
'Hmn. this was easier than I thought.'  
  
"Harry, now you're doing it. See? I told you that you could do it."  
  
"Yeah, I can" Harry said with much enthusiasm.  
  
(A/n: Doesn't this seem familiar? *smirks* then looks at Squall and Rinoa*)  
  
So they danced and danced until Harry led Hermione to the balcony. They talked there for about a minute or so, and then they got silent.  
  
Harry looked at Hermione's face looking up at the fireworks and later she looked at his emerald coloured spheres.suddenly their faces came near each other. As their lips were about to touch Hermione turned away.  
  
"What's the matter?" Harry asked and added  
  
"It's me isn't it?"  
  
"No, Harry! It's just that. I'm not ready to jump in to another relationship with another guy. Especially after you know, my experience with Ron."  
  
"Well, don't worry.I'll wait." So Harry pulled Hermione into a warm, and friendly embrace. And Hermione did no action to show resistance. And all of a sudden they herd a scream  
  
"Aaaahhhh!!!!"  
  
A/N: Hehehe. A cliffy woo-hoo and I think I just added a little action and adventure to this story with a teensy hint of drama but still a romance fic! 


	5. Warnings

I'll Always Love You  
  
A/N: Hello people! Sorry if I haven't updated, it's due to my laziness and some personal reasons. Sorry if it's cruddy. here it is, enjoy!  
  
Chapter Four: Warnings  
  
Harry and Hermione ran as fast as they could to the voice and finally they got there. They found two people, Lavender who looked very scared leaning against the wall and an unknown male body with blood dripping from different sides of his body.  
  
"Lavender, are you alright?" Hermione rushed to her friend  
  
The poor girl hugged Hermione and cried on her friends shoulder. Harry walked to the body and checked his pulse.  
  
"Lav, don't worry he's not dead, he's badly injured though. and he's lost a lot of blood. I'll bring him to the Hospital Wing." Harry assured her carrying the almost lifeless body of . huh? Harry couldn't see the guy's face though since it was covered with blood. After looking at the victim's face he rushed to the Hospital Wing.  
  
"Don't worry Lavender. Harry won't let him die."  
  
Lavender couldn't reply all she did was tremble and cry.  
  
"MADAME POMFREY!!!" Harry shouted  
  
"My goodness child you don't have to shout that hard!" Madame Pomfrey scolded  
  
"I'm sorry but this person's badly injured!"  
  
The nurse looked at the bloody body and said  
  
"Oh dear, put him on the bed after that go warn the professors and the students."  
  
"I will"  
  
"Oh and child, who did this to him?"  
  
"That I don't know Madame Pomfrey, that I don't know"  
  
Harry did his best not to catch the other students attention for two reasons: one his shirt was bloody and two the people who would get involved might end up like the guy who's now in the Hospital Wing.  
  
"Professors, we need to talk privately." He told them  
  
They all followed Harry to where Hermione and Lavender were. When they got there Harry asked them to come along.  
  
"What's wrong anyway, Mr. Potter? And will you explain while your outfit is bloody?" Professor McGonagall asked the young man.  
  
"Um, I'll explain everything later, in somewhere more private. Professor Dumbledor do you mind if we use your office?"  
  
"Not at all, Harry"  
  
"Now would you mind telling us why your shirt is bloody, Potter?" Professor Snape asked harshly  
  
"Well, me and Hermione were doing uh.something on the balcony and all of a sudden we heard a scream. We ran to it and we found Lavender, who was terrified, and a body on the floor. I had to rush him to the Hospital Wing since he's lost a lot of blood, that's how my shirt got bloody."  
  
"I see. and Mr. Potter why is this of much importance? Couldn't it be possible that the person who did this to the man in the Hospital Wing was just another 'jealous' student?" Professor McGonagall asked Harry  
  
"I don't know I just have this.feeling I can't explain. It's like. I know it wasn't a student who did this or it was caused by an accident"  
  
"Hmn it could be. let's see the student Harry" Professor Dumbledor told the boy  
  
"Lavender, it's alright, really." the boy in the Hospital Wing told worried Lavender  
  
".but, but." Lavender stuttered  
  
"Really, it's okay"  
  
Hermione was standing outside the Hospital Wing. This young man was someone she used to be very close with and yet he could only remember Lavender Brown. And she's wondering how this could be. he couldn't remember any member of his teacher's, his friends even any of his family members  
  
"Herm."  
  
"Harry?" Hermione looked up to see Harry and their teachers  
  
"Hermione how's Lavender?" Harry asked  
  
"She's, uh, 'recovering'."  
  
"And the bloody guy?"  
  
"Look at him for yourself."  
  
Harry opened the door to see the guy they saved he saw a V shaped scar at the back of his neck. Now he saw someone he expected to have gone after graduation, his best friend.  
  
".Ron?"  
  
A/n: Hehehe since I've noticed L/R fans are growing and people like Ron, I've decided to make Ron a good guy, you know one of them? If you don't like it, you can tell me anytime and I'll make him mean again. It's really your choice, if majority wants Ron to be good then he'll be good, if most of you want him to be bad then he'll be bad. Review! ^-^ 


	6. Looking Through Your Eyes

A/N: -sigh- finally I have the time to update my freaking story. the idea came to my mind one day while I was looking outside the window while we were decorating the classroom for the contest thingy, well enjoy!  
  
P.S. I added the lines of the song Looking Through Your Eyes in here but they're just singing it to forget their problems  
  
Chapter Five: Looking Through Your Eyes  
  
"Oh, hey there mate! Lavender is he a friend of yours?" Ron asked Lavender as he smiled  
  
"Uh.Oh yes, Ron this is Harry and Harry I know you already heard of Ron" Lavender said while winking her left eye  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about Ron's my-" Harry alleged but was cut by Hermione who nudged him, then he understood  
  
"I mean oh, I've heard of you man how could I not have heard of you! Like you are the coolest guy in school!" Harry lied whilst he talked like a total fan of Ron's  
  
"Gee, thanks but I don't really remember anything though" Ron smiled  
  
"Um, is it alright if we're excused?" Hermione asked  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Come on Harry." Hermione pulled Harry out of the room as the teachers went in to greet Ron  
  
Harry and Hermione were walking outside by the lake. Harry glanced at Hermione and took her hand in his. She looked back at him, slightly shocked but afterwards she smiled.  
  
"So, what do you want to talk about?" Harry asked her as he found a spot for him and Hermione to sit down and so they did. Hermione looked up to the sky  
  
"Harry, do we really need to lie to Ron?"  
  
"Hermione don't think about it right now"  
  
"But Harry-"  
  
"Shhh." Harry silenced her "It doesn't matter right now, all that matters now is that your all right, 'kay?"  
  
"But." she wanted to but him however he said  
  
"Lie down and listen."  
  
She did as she was told then suddenly she heard a voice  
  
Look at the sky tell me what do you see   
  
Just close your eyes and describe it to me   
  
The heavens are sparkling with starlight tonight   
  
That's what I see through your eyes  
  
Unexpectedly she started singing too at the same time opened her eyes to look at Harry, smiling beside her also lying down and fire flies flying around them  
  
I see the heavens each time that you smile   
  
I hear your heart beat just go on for miles   
  
And suddenly I know why life is worthwhile  
  
Subsequently both of them started singing  
  
That's what I see through your eyes   
  
Here in the night I see the sun   
  
Here in the dark our two hearts are one   
  
It's out of our hands   
  
We can't stop what we have begun   
  
And love just took me by surprise   
  
Looking through your eyes   
  
I see a night I wish could last forever   
  
I see a world were meant to share together   
  
And it is so much more than I remember   
  
Harry sang then cupped her cheek  
  
More than I remember  
  
Hermione also sang as she held his hand that was cupping her cheek  
  
More than I have known   
  
Then again the started to sing together  
  
Here in the night I see the sun   
  
Here in the dark our two hearts are one   
  
It's out of our hands   
  
We can't stop what we have begun   
  
And love just took me by surprise   
  
Looking through your eyes   
  
Looking through your eyes  
  
"Harry that was quite enjoyable" Hermione smiled  
  
"Yeah, I know I just sing if I want to forget my problems just for a while" Harry smiled back (Ooc-ness here!)  
  
Harry took her hand again and stood up  
  
"Hey let's take a little walk for a while."  
  
They walked around for a little while and without prior notice Harry ran dragging Hermione with him  
  
"Harry -pant- what are you trying to do now? -pant-" Hermione asked  
  
"To teach you something you never learned" Harry grinned as he told her  
  
'Huh? What in the world is he talking about? I've read every book in the library even the recent ones!' she thought  
  
They were in the Quidditch Field only then did she realize why, he was going to teach her how to fly a broom!  
  
"Oh no Harry! You very well now that I am scared of heights!"  
  
"Nonsense! You just think you are" he beamed  
  
Then he got two brooms form the closet  
  
"Okay Herm, all you need to do is swerve to the direction you want to turn to, it's easy trust me. It's just like riding a bike"  
  
"Harry, I'm also a seventeen-year-old girl who doesn't know how to ride a bike"  
  
"Um, never mind about what I said, uh. it's easier!"  
  
"Okay Harry, I believe you"  
  
Then they were off.  
  
'Hey, this is easier than when I did it a few years back' she looked back at him, he grinned but then she felt her cheeks were flushing so she looked down 'Maybe it's because Harry gives me the confidence I never had.'  
  
When they landed Harry teased  
  
"Hey you told me you couldn't fly! Hypocrite!"  
  
"Hey! I just learned how to! Besides, I'm a fast learner!" she stuck her tongue out at him for a laugh and held both of his hands with her own.  
  
Suddenly he just kissed her cheek. She shot up her head to meet his eye obviously she was flabbergasted.  
  
"W-What was that for?" she asked him  
  
"Pay back" he replied  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Fourth year"  
  
They looked at each other's eyes for a moment shortly after, he smiled at her and she to him  
  
"How about we go back upstairs?" Harry suggested  
  
"Absolutely" she retorted  
  
A/N: Like it? Hate it? Review!!! 


	7. He sent me another letter!

Disclaimer: No me no own Harry Potter me too stupid too own great work like it. ?  
  
A/n: Hey guys! Long time no see, and I'd like to thank you all for supporting me. This chapter will be set outside of Hogwarts already, it's set in muggle-world England, k?  
  
Chapter 6: He sent me another letter?!  
  
3:00 a.m.  
  
Harry sat down his chair and slouched on his desk that was full of papers. Hermione and him have been living in London for the past two weeks. He decided it would be better for Hermione and him to live in the muggle world for a while, to hide from all the attention. But, then again Harry's main concern was Hermione. He knew the Death Eaters were back in business because of Ron's experience. Hermione was the one who was mostly pressured since she hasn't told her parents where she was yet, that she was pregnant and even worse that Ron was there with them and Harry knew that she wanted to be as far as possible from Ron. And Harry being the guy he is felt sad cause she was sad.  
  
'I know!!! I'll write her secret letters again!' he thought gleefully. He took a pen and a paper from the drawer.  
  
I may not know it you are hurt. I may not know if you are sad. I may not know if you are confused. But, I hope you know. I am here when you need a friend. Ü  
  
'There, that should do it' he smiled to himself and then he remembered  
  
'How will she give it back to me when she didn't know the one who sent her the letter regarding my dream one night was me?!'  
  
And then it just came to him. He wrote:  
  
P.S.  
  
If you wanna talk to me about something or anything else for that matter just leave your letters under your doormat don't worry I know where you live. And don't worry about that either I'm not a stalker.  
  
Then Harry folded the letter and wrote Hermione outside of it. He entered Hermione's room and left the letter on the desk beside her bed. Before he left her room he looked at her, she was shivering so Harry came near her again and put her blanket properly over her. Then he smiled as he thought  
  
'She's an angel' and as he was about to go out of the room he heard a very groggy voice  
  
"Harry?"  
  
He turned around to Hermione and said  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why aren't you asleep yet? It's 3:30 in the morning." She smiled slightly while telling him  
  
"I just wanted to check on you and I just needed to finish some papers for Dumbledore" He replied smiling and continued his way to go back to his room but she held his hand.  
  
"Where do you think you're going, Potter?" Hermione smirked but still sleepy  
  
"Back to my room, Granger where else would a guy go at this time of the morning?" Harry smirked back  
  
"But really, I want to talk to you about something" Hermione said and she looked serious this time  
  
Harry sat down on the edge of her bed and looked at her in the eye.  
  
"So, what do you want to talk about?" He asked  
  
"It's.my parents"  
  
Oh he knew where this was leading them.  
  
"Yes, what about them?" he enquired as if he didn't know what she wanted to talk about.  
  
"They don't know where I am, and that I'm pregnant.so they sent me a letter they want me to meet them tomorrow at my house."  
  
"So why not just ignore it? I mean it's not like they know you're living with me or anything."  
  
"I know that Harry, but I just can't resist.it's been another year at Hogwarts and they haven't seen me since the day we were at King's Cross. I miss them.maybe even more than I know."  
  
"Okay, so why just not tell them that you live in a condo and you're now single since you broke up with Ron, it's as simple as that" he replied with utmost confidence  
  
"Yes, I know that but sooner or later they're going to know that I'm pregnant"  
  
There was silence between the two of them. Harry was really in deep thought and then he cocked his head up to meet Hermione's eyes.  
  
"'Mione, this will be a bit, okay maybe not a bit, but it's going to be very complicated however you need to trust me, alright?"  
  
Hermione was unsure for a moment but then thought again  
  
'Harry is one of the greatest minds Hogwarts has'  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
She snapped back to reality  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah, sorry.I trust you" she smiled at him sheepishly  
  
"Um, I don't know where to start, well you see it's like this, just tell your parents this you're engaged to a guy, and you tell them you did 'it' and then tell them later that you broke the engagement without any knowledge that you were pregnant and voila! You're done" he smiled  
  
"Harry, that was a good suggestion but were am I going to get my 'husband- to-be'?"  
  
"Um, I didn't think about it yet, I know! Let's go to Lavender she'll know what to do!"  
  
"LAVENDER WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!?!?!?" Harry and Hermione screamed at surprised woman in front of them  
  
"What? You asked me who'd be perfect 'husband to be' for Hermione and I just answered you who I thought would be best and I just said Harry"  
  
Hermione gave Lavender a pleading look, while trying to figure out what went into Lavenders mind that she chose Harry. She glanced at Harry who was looking down at his lap, blushing furiously but she couldn't tell since his face was covered with his bangs and the shadows  
  
"Harry?" Hermione called  
  
Harry looked at her with his confused green eyes  
  
"Um, if you don't want to we could always get another guy" Harry fiddled with his thumbs  
  
"Harry.I just want to be sure that you're really okay with all of this" it was her turn to look down on her lap  
  
"If you're alright with this then, I'm okay" He smiled  
  
"Okay, now we should get ready we'll meet my parents tomorrow"  
  
"Yeah, I will"  
  
A/N: Well, I guess this pretty much stunk, but I need reviews! Please review!!! Pretty please? Yeah, yeah I know, kinda short, but still can you click that review button now? ;) 


	8. Where are They?

A/n: sigh Finally. I've updated my poor and forsaken story -_- Sorry if I made you guys wait!!! I'm havin' too many ideas to the point I don't know which to put, I'm so stupid ;_; sob  
  
Reminder: MUGGLE WORLD ENGLAND  
  
Chapter Seven: Where are They?  
  
"Hey 'Mione, you done?"  
  
"Just a minute Harry!"  
  
"Sheesh.you've said that for the 10th time today" he grumbled and sat down the big armchair.  
  
"Shut up!" she giggled  
  
"Finished?" he placed his hand under his cheek.  
  
"Wait I almost got the button on! There!" she happily proclaimed  
  
Hermione went out of her room to enter the living room and saw Harry gaping at Hermione  
  
"What? Is something on my teeth? Do I look ugly?" she worriedly asked  
  
"No! It's just that, you look.beautiful" he smiled a bit. She kind of blushed at his comment but then replaced it with a grin full of mockery.  
  
"Hehe, you fell for me, haven't you?!" she spit out without really thinking.  
  
"." silence  
  
"Harry, I was just kidding" she neared her friend with full anxiety. When she was very near him he flashed a cocky grin and tickled Hermione. Hermione countered him so both of them were laughing hard on the floor already.  
  
"Harry! Stop!" she squealed  
  
"Never!" he smirked  
  
The house helper came in thus they stopped leaving them in a strange position. Harry was on all fours on top of Hermione and Hermione was laying down the floor. Their clothes and hair were messed up.  
  
"Um.am I disturbing something?" the helper blushed a deep shade of red, hiding her face from the two.  
  
"No! It's not what you think!" They both yelled.  
  
They both stood up and straightened their clothes and their hair.  
  
"Sorry for the mess we made Maria" Harry sheepishly grinned  
  
"It's alright, sir."  
  
"Aww, come on, I told you, just call me Harry" the green-eyed boy smiled  
  
"Yes, sir-I mean Harry"  
  
"That's better, oh and you can ask help from Eddy" he told her  
  
"Okay si-Harry"  
  
"Oh I almost forgot, Maria! This is Hermione, you know the friend I brought three weeks ago? Hermione this is Maria, my hose keeper." he introduced  
  
"Hey!" Hermione smiled warmly and stuck out her hand  
  
"H-hello" she accepted her hand a bit shakily due to Hermione's too hyper- active greeting  
  
"I hope we can be great friends!" Hermione said in a chirpy voice  
  
"Me too" Maria beamed  
  
"Hey Eddy! Can you help Maria here with the mess we made? I would've done it myself but I 'm going somewhere" Harry called  
  
"Sure Harry!" Eddy, the butler, replied  
  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
Harry has been driving down the street for a quite while and yet Hermione didn't find any sign of her mother and father. Harry decided to park the car and they walked around for a while. Hermione suddenly clung to Harry's arm, which caused his eyes to go wide a bit and turn his head to the lady who was hugging his upper limb.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked in a gentle whisper. She turned back to look at him and whispered back  
  
"Nothing, it's just that we're supposed to act like a couple, remember?"  
  
"Oh." he blushed a bit and turned his head away while scratching the back of his head a bit.  
  
They decided to enter a local coffee shop and sit there for a while. Hermione scanned through the people who walked by hoping to see that at least one of them was her mum or dad. No avail.so she tried to get something from her bag. Harry at the same time was ordering food for the both of them since it was already lunchtime.  
  
"What're you doing?" he asked the moment he noticed Hermione ransacking her bag  
  
"Ta-daa!" she beamed and held a cellular phone right in front of his face. He was blinking innocently at his friend  
  
"Uh.?"  
  
She sighed, "Harry, don't tell me you forgot what this thing is!"  
  
"No! I know what it is! I was just wondering when you got one since you never told me." he muttered  
  
"Oh, okay" she smiled a bit.  
  
She dialled her mother's number on the phone and waited for a few rings before a familiar feminine voice answered it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello, mum?"  
  
"Hermione! Where are you?"  
  
"I should be the one who's asking you that.I've been searching for you for hours!"  
  
"So were we!"  
  
"Ugh, never mind mother, just meet me up at the coffee shop"  
  
"Oh all right, dear"  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Here's your order sir, I hope you have a nice meal!" the waitress said in a happy voice  
  
Harry grinned a bit then took his knife and fork and started to enjoy his meal. He stopped to see Hermione still scanning through the people who passed by the shop. Hermione sensed eyes on her (A/n: I know, I'm making it SO obvious I like Squinoa XD remembers the song Eyes on Me) so she looked at Harry. He smiled sheepishly at her and motioned her to eat.  
  
"It's alright Harry, I'll wait for my parents first" she smiled  
  
"Aww, come on! It's not healthy for the baby!" he pouted  
  
"What baby?" Hermione's father entered.  
  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
A/n: Cliffy! :P hehe. Yeah, I know it's short but I'll make it up for you I promise! ( 


End file.
